Le nombre 17
by Lothegan
Summary: Une fuite pour survivre, une fuite pour aimer, une fuite pour la vérité. C'est dans un monde significatif que l'on va voir l'impact du virus sur le monde d'aujourd'hui & de demain. /!\ Le rapport avec The Last of Us n'est pas tout de suite évident.


Les élèves se lèvent doucement de leurs chaises, évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible. On leur demande de faire silence, de respecter ce jour, d'honorer une mémoire. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissent pas la véritable cause de cette minute de silence. D'autres n'en savent que la moitié et encore, elle n'est pas nécessairement vraie. Certains savent pourquoi ils le font, mais pas pourquoi cela est arrivé. En fait, personne ne sait rien, ils sont tous ignorants. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils ne sont pas assez curieux pour vouloir en apprendre davantage, ou alors ils ont peur de savoir, ce qui au fond peut se comprendre, plus on en sait moins on s'en sort.

Le professeur, une femme grande & assez âgée avec de petites lunettes posées sur son nez retroussé, fermait les yeux tout en ayant les mains jointes. Elle sait. Elle sait peut être tout, peut être pas. Peut être qu'elle en sait trop ou pas assez. En réalité elle sait presque, il lui manque juste une petite pièce, un élément infime mais qui fait toute la différence. Mais ça personne ne le sait, pourtant ils veulent savoir. Leurs yeux expriment le désir de vouloir comprendre pourquoi ce rituel se répétait tous les ans depuis 17 années. Mais personne n'osait, alors personne ne pouvait savoir.

La minute était passée depuis un petit moment, en fait depuis 3 minutes mais ce n'était pas important. Les élèves ne s'en plaignaient pas. On pouvait voir que certains essayaient de contenir un rire nerveux. D'autres se balançaient d'une jambe à une autre pour éviter d'avoir les membres engourdis, mais aucun n'osait briser ce silence parfait. Seul le bruit des respirations régulières pénétrait la salle. Ils étaient conscient & voyaient que c'était important. Alors ils ne disaient rien, ils respectaient. Venant d'adolescents cela pouvait paraître bien étrange pourtant, c'était le silence parfait & dans tout l'établissement. Respect.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, institutrice se racla la gorge. Ses yeux brillaient & ses doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement. Elle se contenait, mais réussit tout de même à garder une voix calme & autoritaire.

- Asseyez vous !

Les lycéens évitaient de faire du bruit, mais certains ne démontraient pas assez d'intelligence pour que les chaises ne s'agitent pas dans des bruits crissants. Quelques murmures naissaient mais rien d'équivalent au bourdonnement habituel. La ruche était en deuil, les abeilles se taisaient & la reine observait. Attendant que le calme reprenne possession de ses élèves, la professeur marqua d'une écriture parfaite, le titre de la leçon du jour. Professeur avancé en Histoire & Géographie, pour aujourd'hui on parlerait des massacres de la seconde guerre mondiale. Sujet bien trop typique mais incontournable. C'était pareil pour cet événement. Certains savaient, d'autres ne savaient pas. Dans tous les cas, on ne sait jamais réellement pourquoi.

Lorsque la craie cessa de taper sur le tableau noire & que la vieille femme se retourna, elle haussa ses sourcils vieillis par l'âge. Une main était levée alors que le cours en lui même n'avait pas commencé. La surprise n'était pas réellement là. En réalité, ce qui étonnait le professeur, c'était de voir à qui appartenait cette main. Une jeune fille brune, elle venait d'avoir 17 ans, d'un naturel timide & effacé, il était rare d'entendre le son de sa voix. On pouvait parfaitement penser que personne ne l'avait vu, qu'elle était invisible, or il est bien difficile d'oublier des yeux aussi bleus. Bien que le compliment l'exaspère toujours, il lui arrive d'en rougir encore. C'est donc avec un ton surpris que la femme l'autorisa à parler.

- Anna ?

- Mme Kellet, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose mais ce n'est pas en rapport avec le cours.

- Dîtes toujours Mlle Johnson.

- Pourquoi cette minute de silence tous les ans Mme Kellet ?

Quelques murmures s'étaient élevés face à cette question. Quelqu'un voulait savoir, mais quelqu'un savait-il ? Mme Kellet était troublée par cette question, si bien qu'elle chercha à s'asseoir tout de suite, le regard triste. Des souvenirs défilaient dans ses yeux sans que personne ne puisse les voir. Elle scrutait ses élèves, faisant face à tous ces regards interrogateurs. Ils voulaient tous savoir, voilà qu'ils étaient tous curieux. La vieille femme soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas passer au travers de cette question. Alors elle s'adossa sur sa chaise & baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait raconter la chose qu'il fallait savoir, la chose qu'il ne fallait pas oublier. Alors, d'une voix grave, Mme Kellet commença à raconter ce qu'elle savait.

- Si nous faisons cette minute de silence tous les ans depuis maintenant 17 années, c'est pour honorer la mémoire de l'une de nos collègues. Un jour, on l'a retrouvé pendu dans l'une des salles de classe & une lettre était posée sur son bureau. Nous l'avions retrouvé un jeudi matin, en novembre 1995. J'enseignais déjà ici à l'époque & j'étais là. Elle s'est suicidée suite à une _perte amoureuse_.

Ils avaient tous le souffle coupé, le regard absent, l'incompréhension régnait encore. Le silence était de retour, car maintenant ils savaient.


End file.
